High as a Kite
by 17daysgreys
Summary: When Jamie and Claire travel back in time to find Brianna in a less than savory position what will happen?


A/N: Hi everyone, I really wanted to write this. I know it's a little off from the Brianna character that we've been introduced to in the books, but I hope you like it. To make it easier, Claire and Jamie have traveled back in time and now they're at Brianna's apartment. This is a one shot, if you want more in this world, let me know.

The Boston air was polluted, unlike anything Jamie Fraser had ever seen before, the cars as Claire called them were bustling around the city as fast as bullets. She seemed completely unscathed, but he was riddling with fear. Ever since she took him to her time he felt like the woman, completely petrified of the unknown.

"Okay, this is her place. She's a grown woman so whatever we come to, I expect you to be on your best behavior," Claire warned. Jamie was taken aback, his daughter who was twenty-three by now was living with a man. Everything he had ever known made him want to scream. Men and women did not live together; they hardly ever talked to one another.

"All right Sassenach, I'll behave," he calmly responded as Claire knocked on the door of Brianna's apartment.

"Good."

"Besides, what can she be doing anyways? She's only twenty-three, far too young," he started to think.

"Oh, you'd be surprised," she added under her breath, so quietly Jamie didn't hear her. Then she knocked on the door again.

No one answered, so she knocked harder.

"Do you hear knocking?" A clearly high Brianna asked Roger. "I feel like I hear knocking but I'm not sure." She took another hit from the bong they had on the table.

"Maybe go and check?" he suggested.

"What if it's the police?" She said as she tried to cover her hair with her face. Then she heard the knock again, only louder.

"It's not, just calm down and go get the door," her friend Jeremy urged her.

"Fine," she scoffed as she got up.

Brianna had been wearing a pair of cut off jean shorts that showed almost her entire legs and left nothing to the imagination for her boyfriend Roger, who she had been seeing for two years now, and it had been amazing. Roger had moved in last September when he had finished his graduate studies in Oxford and Brianna only had a few more months until she finished her engineering degree at MIT. She also was wearing a white tank top that showed her tattoo of a Scottish mountainside on her back clearly as well as the quote she had on her underarm, "Resist". She answered her door with apprehension and then she saw her mother.

"Oh my God," she gasped as she saw Claire, "Roger," she called, "Come here."

He reluctantly got up from his comfortable position and came to the door with her. He approached her from behind and gently wrapped his arms around her waist when she whispered in his ear delicately, "Is that my mother or am I dreaming?"

Roger reached out his palm, and he felt human flesh and almost screamed, "I think it's your mother," he confessed.

"Oh my God," Brianna gasped, "Mom?"

Claire was thoroughly disappointed with her daughter, she never thought that Brianna was the type to get high with her friends and now she felt awkward introducing her to Jamie, "Brianna, what is going on?" She asked.

"Nothing, mama," Brianna said, "I just wasn't expecting any company." As she said that, Brianna spotted a man who looks to be about five years younger than her mother standing in the corner of her apartment building, "Is that? Is that him?" She asked.

"Yes," Claire reasoned.

"Oh dear God," she gasped before turning around. Claire immediately spotted the mountainscape tattoo on Brianna's back and about screamed. She made her way into the apartment slamming the door behind her, leaving Jamie in the hallway.

"Briana Elizabeth Randall, what in the Hell are you doing?" Claire yelled, "You're high, there are three men in your apartment, and you have a tattoo on your back. What is your father going to say?"

"Yo, Mrs. Randall, I thought Mr. Randall was dead," Steven chimed in.

"Shut up Steven," Brianna scolded, "Mom, I'm fine. If you wanna bring him in you can."

"I cannot believe you," Claire scoffed.

"Yeah, well I can't believe you either," she added, "You know at least I'm living my life, in this century!"

"Just go and get yourself cleaned up and put on something decent," Claire instructed, "We'll wait."

Claire and Jamie left Brianna's apartment much to his dismay. He thought he'd be able to meet his daughter, talk with her, and study her face.

"Claire, what happened?"

"I don't want to talk about it."

"Why can't I see her?"

"Trust me, you won't want to. She's just being a kid right now, so she's making really dumb decisions."

"What was going on with her eyes? They were red as the sunset."

"It's a side effect, "Claire groaned, "Of inability to see that her actions have consequences."

"Claire," he looked her straight in the eyes, "You can tell me. I'm not a wee little lad, she's my daughter, even if she grew up in a time that I don't understand, I want to try to."

"She's getting high with her friends."

Jamie stared at her in disbelief, "High?" he questioned.

"Smoking," Claire replied, "And she's gone and gotten herself a tattoo. She's just," Claire raised her arms up in frustration, "Unbelievable."

"No, Claire," he consoled her, "She's ours."


End file.
